


Waterproof

by carpelucem



Category: The Unit
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack's good at multitasking during missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterproof

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two together, I had to write a little something for them.

Mack's usually providing cover, running comms, or behind a gun for the cushy missions in resort towns. He's never the newlywed with a hot blonde on his arm. Bob or Carlito, sure. Hell, even Jonas looks more the type to snag Bridget, to put a ring on her finger and sweep her off to paradise for a week. 

But Red Cap puts a diamond in his hands, asks Mack to marry her for the op, hell yeah. He's on it. 

They're at the pool, sprawled next to the doctor's wife, yelling at her kids in the water. 

Bridget's making small talk, and Mack is scanning the pool while nodding along, the attentive new husband, who can't keep his eyes off his wife. In that red bikini though, who could? 

She says she's going for a dip, pushes off the chair, heads for the edge. Mack's got a wife of his own at home, at least in theory, but the sway of Bridget's hips, the long line of those legs - goddamn. He's glad for the cover of the sunglasses, sneaking in looks of her bobbing in the water. 

When Mrs Rocha next to them starts yelling at her daughter, Bridget scales the edge of the pool, takes the towel Mack hands her. The situation settles, though, Carlito heads off a reasonable distance behind them to keep an eye on them. 

"You two have any kids?" 

Bridget takes his hand, looks at him adoringly. "Not yet," she replies brightly. 

She laughs. "Newlyweds."

"How can you tell?" Bridget asks coyly, running her thumb over the back of Mack's fingers. 

She looks right at Mack. "You still have that special glow. You're _enamorado_." 

If enamored means that Mack would gladly pull Bridget onto his lap, slip the scrap of nylon aside, kneading a handful of her tan ass while she rides him in front of God and everyone assembled, head tossed back so far the ends of her hair brush his knees, jerking the triangles of her top aside with his teeth and thumbing at the jutting point of her nipple, sucking until she clenches tight and wet around him, then, yeah. Mack's fucking thrilled. 

He wonders if the woman's clairvoyant or they're just that good at this, because she just nods once with a knowing smirk and turns to her son in the pool. There's a rapid exchange in Spanish and she excuses herself. 

"I'm on her." Bridget pulls the flimsy coverup over her suit. 

"I'll be right here, sweetheart." He splays four fingers on his thigh and she nods in affirmation. Leaning down, she brushes a semblance of a kiss near the ear not fitted with a comm device. "Next time we come back, maybe we should stay longer, if that works for you." 

He almost chokes while Bridget saunters off, all purpose and capability in three inch sandals, and tosses him a kiss and a wink over her shoulder before she goes inside. 

The linen pants probably weren't the best idea. He'll need those four minutes.


End file.
